


True Intimacy

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “How interesting. It appears youdoreact positively to being tied and bound.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/gifts).



The most embarrassing part of all this is that Jude is half-hard before Milla ever even touches him.

There’s been heat building between his thighs ever since she stripped his pants off, but now that he’s entirely naked on the mattress with each of his limbs tied to the corner bedposts, it’s glaringly obvious. Jude glances down at himself, at the quite visible proof of his own arousal, and bites his lip self-consciously before quickly shifting his gaze towards Milla. She meets his eyes with a smile as she finishes securing the final rope around his left foot, and once she’s heaved herself up onto the mattress, she kneels in the space between his spread legs, lightly scraping the nail of her index finger over the bulge.

Jude jerks instinctively, his arms catching against the restraints, a breathy whimper escaping him before he can stop it. He couldn’t get away from her touch even if he wanted to—the most he can do is squirm slightly within his bonds—and somehow, that gets the fire already between his legs flaring ever hotter.

His cock twitches even straighter up.

“How interesting,” Milla remarks, something of a wicked edge to her tone. “It appears you _do_ react positively to being tied and bound.”

Jude’s throat is inexplicably dry all of a sudden, so he swallows. When that doesn’t really help in his effort to force words from his lips, he settles for just nodding shyly as response.

He hadn’t been sure before, just how effective this would be. Milla was the one to make the suggestion, as she recounted in excruciating detail the bondage techniques she’d learned from the fourth chapter of _Men and Women Beneath the Sheets_. Even as Jude flushed hard and averted his gaze, he admitted that he was open to the idea, if only for the sake of trying something new.

He hadn’t anticipated that he’d actually like it all that much. But right now, with his body stretched taut and Milla hovering over him like both a threat and a promise, Jude finds he might like it a bit _too_ much.

Milla smirks in approval. “Don’t hold back on me, Jude.”

That’s all the warning he gets before she’s on him.

Her mouth latches to the side of his neck, sucking hard at the vulnerable flesh. Jude reacts instantly, yelping aloud in surprise, arms instinctively straining against the ropes even though he already knows it’s useless. Once she starts to trail kisses downwards, Milla brings in her fingers as well, pinching mercilessly at one of Jude’s nipples until his trapped body is wracked with moans, then making him nearly jump out of his skin when she scrapes teeth over the other one.

Her touches never even venture below the waist, but they don’t have to for Jude to already be quivering, swept up in a sea of sensation. Milla knows exactly which buttons to push and she expertly pushes them all, in just the right order and with just the right amount of pressure to drive him up the wall. Jude may know a few of Milla’s tricks by now, but it doesn’t stop them from being effective—not to mention, his every nerve is currently running on overload.

His senses are all heightened, because right now, Jude can’t hold her, can’t guide her, can’t stop her—he doesn’t even _want_ to stop her, but the fact that he can’t is somehow excruciating regardless. Jude can only clench his hands uselessly into fists, his muscles twitching at her every teasing touch, his body no longer his to control.

Heat and helplessness crash over Jude like ocean waves, and he suddenly feels just like he did the very first time they had sex—drowning in himself, anxious and embarrassed and overwhelmed, because right now, he’s nothing more than putty in her hands. It’s all just too much; timidity takes hold and Jude is abruptly struck with the urge to bury his face in his palms, but the resistance that catches his wrists instantly reminds him that he can’t.

So instead, Jude turns his head to the side and does his best to bury his face into his shoulder: his eyes closed, his mouth halfway muffled, his flushed cheek burning hot against his collarbone.

Milla pauses, her mouth leaving his skin, her hands going still at his sides. She hums, contemplative, and Jude automatically tenses up in anticipation of whatever new trick she must have up her sleeve. But still, he doesn’t dare look up at her.

“…Jude,” Milla finally calls after a minute of silent suspense, her tone almost chiding. He’s not sure whether she actually wants him to answer but he doesn’t even have the chance to do so before fingers are digging into his defenseless armpits, wriggling over bare skin to dish out an entirely different sort of torment. Jude squawks, his eyes flying open, and he frantically tries to roll away from her but he can’t, oh god he _can’t_ , and soon uncontrollable giggles are spewing from his lips as he flails his head from side to side.

Jude is _unbearably_ ticklish, and ever since Milla discovered that particular weakness, she’s come into the bad habit of exploiting it at the _worst possible moments_.

“Milla, _don’t_!” Jude screeches, his voice choked with laughter as he does his damnedest to struggle against the tight restraints. “D-don’t, don’t, _please_!”

“Don’t hide from me, then,” Milla chuckles, but thankfully, she’s quick to have mercy on him. As Jude endeavors to regain his breath, her hands gently cup both sides of his face, guiding his gaze until he’s staring straight into a lopsided grin and piercing red eyes. “You’re so adorable, Jude. Let me see you blush. Let me hear you moan.”

Her words are as shamelessly blunt as ever, and combined with the low, sultry tone of her voice, they’re all too effective at making blood rush straight to both his heads. Milla even licks her lips at the tail end of her sentence, and if Jude thought his face couldn’t get any hotter than it already was, he was wrong, because now he might as well be a household radiator.

Still slightly breathless, Jude pouts up at her. “You…you just like teasing me.”

“True,” Milla readily admits, “but that’s only because your reactions are so enjoyable.” Without warning, her hips grind down on his, and the friction against his cock draws a sharp gasp from him, makes his whole body shudder from pleasure. “Besides, you seem to like being teased plenty yourself.”

Jude whimpers. He can’t even deny it.

He doesn’t have the time to think of a decent comeback before Milla’s preemptively shutting him up, lips pressing against his with such sweet fervor it utterly wipes his mind of rational thought. He doesn’t notice when one of her hands manages to slip between his thighs, but he jolts into awareness with a muffled grunt when she finds her mark, fingers flicking at his erection.

Breaking the kiss, Milla zips down his body until her mouth is hovering over his cock, her exhaled breaths brushing over the foreskin. She pecks the tip once, twice, thrice, leaves Jude trembling from suspense until he’s so hard it actually _hurts_ …and then she’s gone, moving down to nip at his inner thigh.

Jude groans loudly, disapprovingly, impatient and keen to let her know it. He makes a point of bucking as much as his stretched out body will let him, but that isn’t very much at all, and Milla just laughs into his flesh, holding his hips down to keep him entirely still. Long hair brushes infuriatingly over his legs, and Jude wants nothing more than to rip his hands free and clench fists into those gorgeous tresses because she’s _right there_ but she’s just not giving him what he wants.

“Milla, come on!” he hisses, his wrists burning from the hopeless effort. “Let me… really, just let me…!”

Milla’s lips detach from his skin with a wet _pop_. “Let you what, Jude?”

Dammit, she _knows_ it’s embarrassing for him to say it aloud. “L-let me come, Milla!”

Just the aftertaste of those words on his tongue is enough to make him want to bury his face in his shoulder again, but that might incite another round of tickling, and if it does, Milla won’t be nearly as willing to relent a second time. And she must be feeling _particularly_ mean tonight, because when she glances up to meet his gaze and tosses him a grin, it’s absolutely shit-eating.

“Beg me, Jude.”

Clearly, Milla won’t be satisfied until she’s smashed his dignity to smithereens.

“Milla, please!” Jude throws his head back with a shout, so desperate for release at this point that he’d do _anything_. “Spirits, let me come! I’m begging you, I’m begging so hard, let me come, please please please please _please_ just let me—!”

He’s cut off by his own startled gasp as her hand abruptly squeezes around his cock, pumping him to and fro in a sweet, steady rhythm. Relief washes over Jude as guttural noises spill from his lips, and he barely lasts another half-minute before he bursts. Screams tear from his throat as he squirts out messily over her hand, and his mind fogs over with ecstasy until he’s running on nothing but instinct, his body rucking and twitching with the force of his orgasm and still doing so even after he’s already gone flaccid.

Once he finally manages to calm down, Milla lets go, and drifts up his body until her legs are straddling his stomach. When Jude glances up at her, she smirks, bringing her visibly soaked hand to her mouth, sticking her tongue out to begin _licking_ her fingers clean.

“M-Millaaaa…” Jude whines, unable to stand being teased any further, and pointedly wiggles his wrists and heels within their bonds. Milla laughs but obliges his unspoken plea, reaching up over his head to untie his right wrist, then rolling off the mattress to do the same to his feet. Jude manages to use his own free hand to release his other one, and once he’s entirely unbound, he melts down into the mattress as if boneless, his whole body utterly spent and satiated.

“So,” Milla drawls, leaning over him, “may I assume that was an experience worth revisiting?”

Jude weakly nods his affirmation.

“Good. Then we’ll do this again sometime.” Milla puts her hand on her hip, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “And while we’re at it, I’ll also toss in the technique discussed in Chapter Five.”

“Chapter Five?” Jude echoes, his mouth going dry. “W-wait Milla, what’s Chapter Fi—?”

“Now, now,” Milla interrupts, placing her index finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. “It’s a surprise.”

Jude swallows hard, his face heating up all over again.

Oh boy. He’s already looking forward to it.


End file.
